


Parts of a Whole

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, I have mention this is an AU right?, It's an AU, So so so so SO severely AU, i'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A necklace needs making, a father needs assurance, and a student is caught in the middle.</p><p>And these are only parts of a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Necklace of Silver and Crystal and Charm

Lifting the crystals had been laughably easy.

Getting the silver was as simple as buying some pure silver items that he had no attachment to.

The next part, however, was difficult.

There were few dwarves that would do as Loki asked and payment would be difficult to negotiate. Only one, a weaponsmith, would be willing to help him without too high a price, and, as mentioned, he is a weaponsmith.

And on Asgard.

And has a deep resentment for Thor.

Loki is barely able to stop a smile at the thought.

Maybe the Dwarf King would know of one who would be willing to help him, but that raises another problem.

Loki glanced over at the five year old girl who was doing her schoolwork.

Loki had been shocked how easy it had been to get her homeschooled (her magic could appear anytime between now and puberty), by explaining her daughter had a condition.

Loki hadn’t even needed to _explain_ the condition, but that might have been because he was sobbing at that point.

However…

Loki sighed softly and made a choice.

It was a difficult one, and Huldis, who had finished her work and was walking over to show it to him, would need to agree.

She definitely got her intelligence from her parents and to act as if she had no choice in her own life would have been stupid. She would have a choice to settle with Coyote and his prize student for a month, during the summer naturally, or her father.

She might be more inclined to spend time with Coyote and his prize student over her father, as her visions come randomly and a month is a dangerous time.

However, Loki felt she should have a choice, even if she is only five.

And the decision, as Loki expected, was to stay with Coyote, something that didn’t bother Loki too much, but he had never met the student.

 _“Between me and the pup-thing, no one shall harm her,”_ Coyote stated and Loki was resigned, even if Kolmundur had growled at being called ‘pup-thing’.

When school ended for the year, Loki gave her into Coyote’s care, pressed a kiss to Huldis's forehead, and Loki hesitated, before resting a hand on Huldis’s cheek. Huldis looked up at him and then jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and Loki hugged her back tightly.

He didn’t want to leave, but…a necklace needed to be made.

A protective pet was good and all, but that didn’t stop the need for additional protection. If anyone who had a grudge against him found out about his daughter, he doubted that Kolmundur or Coyote would be able to do much for very long.

Or maybe he felt the need to protect her himself, even if it was in a different manner.

He sighed and pressed another kiss to her hair. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he stated and stood up calmly.

Once he was reassured that the charmed crystals and the various silver was tucked away safely, if separately, he opened a portal and walked the paths between the worlds, hidden by shadow.

Once this was all done, a visit to Vali was needed.

They had much to discuss and Loki had been hiding Huldis from her family for too long.


	2. A Dark Castle

Doom was no stranger to being a missing father in a life of a child he had sired.

He had a son in America too, somewhere.

However, that woman had not held a position in Doom’s heart, only his bed. He had liked her well enough, but was attracted far more to the woman’s power then the woman herself.

And while, yes, that was what had started between Lilja and himself, she had somehow managed to find residence in his heart, something Doom had believed impossible.

The fact that his daughter had not known him until that fated meeting in the airport, nor he of her, deeply disturbed him.

Far more than a missing a son.

He wonders if this is because Huldis Victoria holds so much of them both. Her intelligence was obvious, even if she seemed to be affected by a headache at the time. She had been unsure of him, naturally, and Lilja…Doom would like to think that Lilja loved him as he did her.

He winced slightly at the thought.

He was Victor von Doom.

The guard who had seen the exchange was dead, naturally.

He couldn’t let anyone have seen his weakness. He could not afford such a thing, not when he need to rule with an iron fist over his people. He could not allow them to believe him weak.

He needed to be feared, but he need to also insure he was not hated, though he was having great difficulties on that front.

It was a delicate balance; to be feared, not loved.

To keep from being hated while holding their fear tightly in his fists.

However, those are the not the chief thoughts.

He thinks of Huldis, her black hair in an elaborate set of braids that made a crown, and her eyes a startling blue.

They were his mother’s eyes, so they had belonged to his genetics.

She was pale, but both of her parents were as well.

She was his, if only because, while Victor knew that Lilja could spin truths as sweet as cotton, he could not imagine Lilja incurring his wrath as such to lie about this.

Besides, there was too much of him in Huldis Victoria for him to feel as if Lilja was lying.

“Your imminence?” a voice called and he turned with a fury, barely restraining his snarl of fury.

“Your tracker on the woman, the Lady Lilja, it disappeared,” he stated and Victor felt his heart still.

“What?” he demanded.

“It just…disappeared. It didn’t send off the alarm that meant that she died, but it has disappeared,” he stated.

His heart restarted, reluctantly.

He felt as if his life began again, but this reminded him of the fact Lilja had kept secrets. Now, he wonders what it was that Lilja had always hid from him.

He remembered her voice as, in a way that seemed like she was sharing an inside joke, when she explained that her father was from Iceland and her mother from Norway.

Lilja, the lily of his heart, who had bloomed shyly there, without his knowledge, as if afraid she would be uprooted from that place should he ever find out.

Victor was drumming his fingers on the table and the man who had brought the news watched him in terror. “Bring up what we know on Loki,” he ordered and the man scrambled to obey.

He needed to…compare.

Privately.

He is not sure how he will handle the news if his suspicions are true.

However, he has…cared for people for beyond gender, he wonders, if it is true, what Lilja’s views will be if he continues to use the name he knows her best by.

How she will feel if he asks what form she is more comfortable in.

If this is true.

If not, it means nothing.

He wonders, if he makes his way to New York, if he could find his daughter.

He needs to check up on the girl anyway, if her mother has disappeared.

He needs to protect her.

…In the investment of self-interest, of course.

(He conveniently ignores the fact that, if it were truly self-interest, his son would be here and not in the States…somewhere.)


	3. Call of the Coyote

Darcy had received the mental call from Coyote shortly after she had finished collecting things needed for the Avenger Tower. She had nearly thrown her hands up in frustration before she rushed to the Tower, explained a family emergency and tore back out again, barely remembering to hide somewhere out of sight, but with a tie to the earth, before she disappeared, a cloud of dust being the only sign she had been there at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What happened?” Darcy asked as she stumbled forward, only to find a black puppy curled up, and sleeping, in the arms of an equally curled up small girl, who was also asleep, with Coyote in one of his larger forms to be curled around the girl.

He was the only one awake.

 _“Oh, good, you’re here. I have a favor to ask of you,”_  Coyote stated and Darcy wondered if it was too late to pretend she hadn’t heard the summons.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony Stark stared at the ‘baby cousin’ in Darcy’s arms, the puppy in the girl’s arms, and the large…dog at Darcy’s side.

“No,” he stated.

“Awww, Tony, come on! Victoria is an _angel_ , Kolmundur the Puppy is perfectly trained, and so is Koi!” Darcy protested, smiling at the way Clint was already edging toward them, his soft spot for children and animals being overwhelmed by the cuteness that was Victoria and Kolmundur, though Coyote was not playing up the cute act, instead lying sedately at her feet.

Darcy wondered if anyone else was getting the severely disturbing vibes that she was getting from Victoria.

The girl seemed, despite being adorable and huggable, _freaky_!

Tony glared. “I will not have the Tower invaded by a small child, her puppy, and the dog,” he stated and Victoria focused on him.

“You’re Tony Stark, aren’t you?” she asked suddenly, startling everyone (except Darcy, who was holding her).

Tony, however, preened slightly. “Yes, yes I am,” he answered.

And Victoria beamed.

“Your work in computer programming is future breaking, Mr. Stark! Mama got me a magazine last week that included your AI accomplishments, including your first AIs, such as Dummy. However, there was a distinct lack of British accented AIs, such as the one who greeted us. Is it true you have created a self-aware program? Had you planned to do that from the beginning or was it something that surprised you? That happens to Mama a lot. Sets out to do one thing and ends up with a better product in the end. My mama is the smartest person I know. Are you thinking of going back to programming now that Stark Industries has left weapons manufacturing? What about the arc reactor technology? Are you…mmmph,” she began to rattle off, getting increasingly excited until Darcy covered her mouth, effectively cutting off the rant.

“She’s not as smart as you were at five, but I’m sure in a week she’ll be building something frightening. Maybe I _should_ keep to the apartment,” Darcy stated.

“Are you kidding? She stays,” Tony stated, beaming like Christmas had come early.

Clint was just staring and, once Tony left the room, Darcy dropped her hand, only to see Victoria smiling smugly.

“Mama was right; flattery makes fools of geniuses. Though he really is intelligent and I would love to pick his brain about computer programming. Mama doesn’t really like computers in the house. Mama says the house is for family time, not work time,” Victoria stated and Clint laughed loudly, startling both Coyote and Kolmundur.

“Welcome to the Tower, Miss Victoria,” Clint greeted with an over-exaggerated bow.

Darcy wondered what she was getting herself into.


	4. Trouble

“Loki. I wasn’t expecting you back for another few years,” the Dwarf King muttered as he worked away.

“Dwarf King, it is good to see you. Did I ever thank you for my dagger?” he responded and the Dwarf hesitated before he nodded.

“As you always do, whether you like it or not. _You_ have manners,” he responded and Loki resisted the urge to look smug.

He knew the day Thor stopped being a moron, however, was the day that he would stop being held so highly by the dwarf. He had pulled his own tricks on the weaponsmith and Loki let out a low sigh. “I wish this was just a social call, but I have a question to ask. Do you know of any craftsmen that would be willing to make me a charmed necklace of protection that would alter with the users desires? I believe I have brought enough silver,” he questioned and the dwarf glanced up at him.

Loki knew that look.

He _hated_ that look.

“That’s a tall order,” he stated.

“It is not for myself,” Loki responded and the Dwarf let out a soft snort.

“It is never for yourself. Who for?” the Dwarf questioned.

Loki glanced away and refused to answer, earning an eyebrow raise from the weaponsmith. “I know of someone who would be willing to help. A Dark Elf. She’s talented and enjoys a challenge. A bit of an oddball, but you haven’t managed to anger any Dark Elves,” he stated.

Loki looked at him. “But?” he asked.

“She asks for items that are of great value that are ‘unattached’. She might want you to find something that no one else can find while she crafts the necklace. When you return, she holds it hostage until you give her the item. Failure on her end has her giving you both the now just beautiful item and the item you hunted out for her,” he stated.

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thank you,” he stated and he missed the dwarf looking up in shock as he opened a portal and stepped through.

He had never said it with such sincerity, or openness. Yes, he thanked the dwarf, but it was usually because manners dictated it.

He had _never_ sounded like he meant it.

When Fandral came, later, for some work, he said not one word about Loki being there.

Though that might have more to do with Fandral’s superiority complex and looking down his nose at the dwarf as he repaired the idiot’s sword then anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...These chapters are _really_ short.
> 
> Sorry about that.


	5. Hard Day

Darcy groaned as she found she had lost Victoria...again.

"I'm gonna murder him," she muttered as she searched under the sink for the elusive girl.

"Who?" Bruce asked and Darcy let out a curse as she smacked her head against the top of the cabinet in surprise.

“My uncle. He reassured me that Victoria would be on her best behavior,” Darcy explained as she carefully stood up, one hand still pressed to her head.

Bruce gave an apologetic smile and got out a bag of frozen peas. “That’s odd. I thought I saw her with Clint earlier. Clint was trying to get Agent Coulson to agree to let him take Victoria, Kolmundur , and Koi out for a walk,” he stated and Darcy let out a series of creative curses.

“Oooooh! You said a _lot_ of bad words!” Victoria stated and Darcy groaned quietly, burying her face in her hand while Bruce pat her shoulder comfortingly.

At least _someone_ was on her side.

“Hey, Darce, can I take Vicky and Kolmundur and Koi out for a walk?” Clint asked, sounding like he had nothing to do with this, at all.

“Go ahead,” Darcy answered, still hiding her face in her free hand and Victoria giggled and latched onto Darcy’s legs, thanking her profusely until Darcy pat her head so she would go run off with Clint.

“Behave!” she called.

“We will!” Victoria called.

“Don’t make promises for other people,” Clint protested, even as the soft jingle of leashes being attached to collars could be heard.

Darcy let out a low whimper at that, even as Victoria proclaimed Clint a ‘silly’.

“Let’s go Kolmundur!” she called and there was the sound of running feet  and the soft scratch of claws.

Darcy curled over a little more in defeat.

“Despite the sound, there have actually been no scratches,” Bruce reassured her, the sound of the elevator arriving.

“Eye of the Hawk! It is marvelous to see you well! And you as well Lady Victoria!” Thor greeted, ignoring Kolmundur’s low growling that he did every time Thor came within arm’s reach of Victoria.

The only creature in the whole of the world that didn’t like Thor, after they got over the strange smell that started many animals at first before they calmed and cuddled with him.

“Hiya Mr. Thor! Clint, come on!” Victoria stated and Clint laughed before he told Thor it was good to see him well as well and there was another soft ding as the elevator doors closed.

“Lady Darcy, are you feeling unwell?” Thor asked.

“She just bumped her head, Thor. She’s also a little stressed about taking care of her cousin,” Bruce answered.

“It’s only been a week! How am I supposed to handle another three?” Darcy asked.

Bruce smiled comfortingly and pat her shoulder gently, if hesitantly (he wasn’t used to people being relaxed around him, so he was, naturally, still tense when it came to giving non-doctory attention to people).

“Worry not Lady Darcy. Children are often excitable. Has she truly done anything to earn your worry?” Thor stated and Darcy shook her head.

“Actually, no. Despite hiding sometimes, she’s been almost…overly cautious of being on everyone’s good side. She refuses to explain herself on that front. Only Clint got an answer and she said something about how ‘everyone else got judged, so why wouldn’t I?’ But, no, she hasn’t. I guess I could relax,” Darcy answered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, however, JARVIS turned on the TV.

“Sir wished me to show everyone Reed Richards tripping over himself with his attempts to round up Doombots,” he stated.

“Me and my big mouth,” Darcy stated, resisting the urge to smack her head into the kitchen counter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doom isn't personally in this because...he's not coming back yet. The Doombots came, however.
> 
> They were feeling neglected.


	6. Gene Savvy

Despite Darcy’s greatest fears, neither Clint nor Victoria got involved in any trouble with the Doombots, though she noticed that Coyote seemed to be…concerned.

He was staring out the windows, while Victoria read a book she had brought with her, sitting in a nest of blankets she had made in a corner of Tony’s living room, Kolmundur curled up against her side. Clint had handed her over to Darcy with a grin about an hour ago and a statement about having to head to the range, and all was quiet.

So, she wasn’t too surprised when Thor made his way over to Victoria. “Lady Victoria,” he greeted and Kolmundur growled lowly at him.

Victoria looked up from her book. “Hi Mr. Thor,” she answered and went back to her book.

“Why do you spend your time inside?” he asked.

“I was already outside. I want to read now,” she stated.

Thor let out a laugh and Victoria pointedly pulled her book up so it covered her face.

This did not silence Thor however.

“It is a glorious day! You can read later! Come, I shall take you out to the park!” Thor stated.

“No, thank you,” she responded, pulling the book closer to her face.

Thor let out a sigh. “You are much like my brother,” he stated and Victoria seemed to hunch over slightly.

Kolmundur stood up, his growling becoming…deeper.

How was that possible?

“He too spent much time with his nose in a book. I truly do not understand the appeal,” Thor stated and she clenched her hands tightly.

“The _appeal_ is in the fact that _sometimes_ , learning by doing is stupid and results in death. That, or it is for enjoyment. Like I always do around this time,” she responded, and Darcy wondered what she was reading.

Coyote looked away from the window to look over at them.

“That is foolish. One should always learn by action,” Thor stated and Darcy shook her head while Victoria unfolded herself from her nest, Kolmundur snarling now, white fangs…

Okay, his fangs were longer then before and a bit scarier then on any other dog, as the white mess stood out against black everything else.

And deep dark black, like the shadows and the deepest of nights.

“It was lovely talking to you Mr. Thor. If you would please excuse me, I am going to my room now,” she stated and left the room, Kolmundur following close at her heels.

“Have I said something wrong?” Thor questioned.

“It would be easier to ask what you said right, which was nothing,” Darcy answered.

Thor shook his head. “I do not understand. Other children are always eager to go outside and play,” he stated.

“Victoria did already. She went with Clint. Now she’s unwinding and probably going to take a nap. She does that still. Willingly. However, she also added that she didn’t sleep well last night,” Darcy responded, making a plate of sandwiches.

“Besides, wasn’t Loki a bit of a book lover? Can you honestly say he went out willingly?” she added, making sure to set one aside, already cut in kitty corners, for Victoria.

“That is true. But Loki is Loki,” he answered.

“On Earth, there is more then just Loki. There is quite a few that are like that. Victoria seems to be a balance between manic energy and quiet contemplation,” Darcy responded, but knew that Thor, despite getting better with Jane’s influence, could be such a snotty prince at times.

He often forgot the lessons he had learned back a few years, and backslid often when he was outside of Jane’s influence, this recent bungle showing he needed to get back to Jane soon before Darcy strangled, or tasered, him.

She hoped Victoria’s feelings hadn’t been hurt.

That was the _last_ thing she needed with Coyote’s protective gaze around.

By the mythos, she hoped this month was over soon. 


	7. Hated Surprise

"Who is  _where_?" Fury demanded.

 _"Director Fury, Doctor Doom is entering the United States under Diplomatic Immunity,"_ the agent stated again and Fury wondered if there was an end to the madness that is his life.

“Right. Captain Rogers probably won’t kill him,” Fury stated.

 _“He’s the least likely candidate to commit homicide, yes sir,”_ the agent answered and Fury wondered if beating his head against the wall would be demoralizing.

“I’ll talk it over with Agent Coulson and his kiddies,” Fury stated and cut out the connection before he headed out, hoping that nobody ripped anyone else apart with what was going on. And hopefully Reed Richards wouldn’t start anything.

Or Hulk.

Or Stark.

Or anyone else for that matter.

He began to count backwards from a hundred in Mandarin as he made his way to the Avengers’ Tower, where they were resting. “Welcome Director Fury,” JARVIS greeted as he stepped into the elevator.

“You only greet me when something I don’t like is going on,” Fury stated.

“Correct, Director Fury. Miss Lewis often watches her ‘baby cousins.’ Sir gave permission for one such cousin to reside with us for the next month. Agent Barton is quite taken with her and calls her ‘Vicky’,” JARVIS answered.

Fury wondered if he should kill them all now or later.

The elevator doors opened to the sight of a black haired young girl with eerie blue eyes staring at the door. “You must be Director Fury,” she stated and then smiled.

“I’m Victoria,” she greeted and then twisted to look down the hallway, a mischievous grin that tugged at Fury’s memory slightly, spreading across her face before she took off. This was closely followed by running footsteps and Darcy going, “You little brat! When I get my hands on…Director Fury!”

She stopped short upon seeing him and he gave a smile. “That way, Miss Lewis. And JARVIS, if you could have the Avengers assemble on the Helicarrier within the hour?” Fury answered.

“It shall be done, Director Fury,” JARVIS answered and Fury left to the sound of Clint shouting, “Vicky, where are you? Your mother is gonna kill Darcy if she loses you!”

“Why just me?” Darcy shouted.

He heard no more as the doors closed.

Fury was still debating about whether he should scold them or just ask JARVIS for blackmail material.

"I shall have all relevant video files sent to your email, Director Fury," JARVIS stated.

Blackmail material it is.


	8. Deals

Loki stepped into a specialized forge, a female Dark Elf working away only a few feet from the entrance.

Her hair cropped short, working on a bracelet. “If that is an order for yet _another_ charm for a lady love, I shall murder you where you stand,” she stated as she worked on…something. Loki had little knowledge of how one would craft jewelry. She seemed to be very focused on what it was she was doing. “Nothing like that. How would you like to craft a necklace of silver and charmed crystals to alter as the wearer wishes?” Loki answered and the Dark Elf looked up.

She eyed Loki and her eyes narrowed slightly upon realizing who it was.

“I will go and fetch the item you require. That is your price and I will not haggle over it. Equality for equality,” Loki stated and she let out a low sigh, before she finished off on the bracelet.

“There is higher than average chance I will fail at that,” she stated and Loki turned a crystal over in his hands.

It sparked with a ‘defensive’ spell Loki had carefully spun into it. It continued to gleam around itself, gaining power over time instead of losing it, even when activated. Considering that it would sting whoever harmed the wearer, it was particularly nasty.

It was not the worst Loki could do.

“Nice sizing. How did you do it?” she inquired.

“Magic. I need this to be the center stone, but the rest are made to do as you wish, so long as all seven end up in the necklace. So long as you do not break the magic within the crystals, I will be content with how the necklace is made, even if it cannot change to the wearer’s wishes,” he stated and she stared.

“Will it kill me?” she questioned.

“No. None of the magic will activate until I say the phrase over it,” he stated and she nodded.

“There are some…gems of a sort, in Jotenheim. Considering they’re having some issues, I cannot gather them myself. You, however, could,” she stated and Loki kept his face neutral.

If he made it back alive, he might consider killing this Dark Elf when she was done.

“How many do you wish for me to bring back?” he questioned.

“Thirteen, at least. More would put you in my good graces,” she answered and Loki handed over the silver and crystals.

“It is done,” Loki answered and then disappeared.

The Dark Elf blinked a bit and then eyed the crystals. They were cut properly, magic or not, and she nodded.

She, at least, knew what she would create with this.

And with that, she began to work on creating a necklace fit for a queen.

She could not think of anyone Loki would be gifting this to, except his mother, Frigga.


	9. Movements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me issues.
> 
> However, the issues were foiled, and this chapter came forth.
> 
> *gives a grin that would make Evil Overlords bow down in reverence before remembering themselves and being Evil Overlords that ignore the Evil Overlord's List again*

Fury sighed as he looked through the intel that reported Doom's movements. He had mostly gone, for lack of a better word, sight-seeing. He was also not an idiot and the agent had remarked how he had greeted some of the more obvious (for SHIELD) agents that had been following him, asking them to pass on notes, essentially, to Fury.

Captain America was on stand-by to be his bodyguard if need be (but so far that wasn't needed), and today he was heading for an art museum with his own bodyguards in attendance.

He had no idea what can that it would open a rather interesting can of worms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Mr. Steve, you promised, ‘member?” Victoria stated, gently tugging on his hand anxiously.

“I remember Victoria,” Steve stated, ignoring the rather sharp pain that lanced through his heart at that.

He could only imagine what his children with Peggy would have looked like. What his grandchildren would have looked like and, on one such occasion where he had been thinking about it, Victoria looked too much like one possible child, omitting certain things (like black hair instead of brown). “Well, come on! The Norse Mythos paintings won’t stay for forever!” she exclaimed.

“Victoria, I have to be…” he began, only to be interrupted by Agent Coulson.

“Actually, if it is the one that just opened with the Norse Mythos wing, then it might be best if you go. Doom is there now,” Coulson stated.

“Please, please, please Mr. Steve? _Please?_ ” Victoria begged, widening her eyes up at him, and Steve sighed.

“Very well,” he answered and she let out a happy squeal, hugged him tightly, and briefly, before she tore off, socked feet causing her to skid straight into a wall.

Kolmundur bounded after her and Steve sighed before glancing at Coulson, who was staring after her with a look that could only be considered…epiphany induced.

“Agent Coulson?” Steve questioned and Coulson looked back at him.

“It is nothing, don’t worry. I just had a thought,” he responded and walked away.

Steve shook his head before he focused on getting ready for the outside world, such as putting shoes on. He had just finished tying his boots when Victoria came rushing back out, looking excited…and carrying a child’s motorcycle helmet.

He didn’t even know they made children’s motorcycle helmets.

“We’re not taking my motorcycle,” he stated.

Victoria sighed and turned heading back to return it to wherever she had put it.

“Who got you the helmet?” he asked.

“Mama! She has a motorcycle that she doesn’t use often, but sometimes we do use it. Koi and Kolmundur have their own goggles so they can ride in the sidecar,” she stated.

Steve merely nodded and the girl continued to run back.

He stood up and soon they were ready, though Kolmundur seemed to want to go. “No, Kol, you can’t come! The Art Museum doesn’t allow for dogs! And it isn’t time for your walk yet anyway! You don’t get walked again till three pm, and we’ll be back in time for that, right Mr. Steve?” she stated, though at the last she turned to look at him.

Considering it was eleven am, Steve nodded. “That’s correct Victoria,” he verbally responded.

“So, _behave_ and _stay_ ,” she ordered.

Kolmundur whined, but lay down and stared up at her mournfully, much like how Victoria had stared up at Steve earlier. “Good boy,” she praised and turned to Steve with a grin.

He smiled back and, easily, lifted her up so she was in his arms, one arm keeping her from falling. And with that the pair left.

Hopefully, despite the fact that Doom would be at the museum would mean that nothing horrible would happen.

Steve really hadn’t learned to not say, or think, those things yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The museum was mostly empty when they got there, with Steve making sure that his earpiece was secure while he let Victoria run ahead of him, quickly catching up. She chattered happily about the building and how pretty everything was, leading him to where the Norse Mythos wing was, when Steve felt as if the room fell a few degrees.

Of course, that could just be his imagination as Victoria cut off her chattering mid-word as Victor von Doom entered the room they were in.

“Captain Rogers,” Doom greeted, before he turned to the girl, who was staring up at him.

“Hello young one. What is your name?” he greeted.

“Victoria,” she answered and Doom’s masked face nodded.

“I am Doctor Victor von Doom,” he responded.

“It is nice to meet you Dr. Doom,” she answered, even as Steve shifted so he was between the five year old and Doom.

Doom looked up at him and seemed to almost…well, Steve would be prepared to swear up and down that, were his face uncovered, he would be smiling in flat amusement at Steve. “I would not harm a child, Captain Rogers. I may be an enforced monarch, but I am not heartless,” Doom responded and then turned, leaving Steve to the paintings of Norse Mythos and Victoria.

She watched Doom go and then turned to Steve. “He’s trying to provoke you, you know,” she stated and then looked at the paintings.

She frowned slightly at the one she was looking at.

“Why would they do that, anyway?” she questioned.

“Do what?” he asked, frowning at her.

She pointed to the painting, showing a great black wolf held to the ground with chains, blood slipping from his mouth while another Asgardian stood posed over the wolf, looking prepared to drive the sword through the wolf’s muzzle, if the angle was anything to go off of.

He glanced at it and explained what it said.

And she glared at him.

“That does not tell me _why_. What had he done? What deserved the punishment? They just say here it was the one way to control him. Is that true? What did he do to prove that? Was it just because he was one of Loki’s children? Was _that_ his great crime, to be born as one of Loki’s children?” she asked and Steve found he couldn’t answer.

“I don’t know. And it might just be a story. I’m sure Thor would have told us if Loki had children,” Steve answered, feeling the room chill.

He was pretty sure this was either his imagination or the air conditioning was broken.

“Victoria, we’ll ask Thor when we get back, all right? Maybe we should go look at some other paintings,” he stated and she hesitated before she sighed and nodded.

He felt the air warm and decided it had to be the air conditioning.

She then smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, forcing him to bend over slightly to follow the girl.

They walked through the museum, Victoria letting his hand go to rush ahead. Steve almost followed when his communicator beeped.

 _“Cap, there are rock golems in your area,”_ Tony stated.

“There are _what?”_ Steve asked, when he suddenly heard a rumble.

And then came shouting.

He rushed into the room Victoria had run ahead of him to find that the wall was cracking.

 _“They just popped in. Either Loki or the Enchantress,”_ Tony explained.

“Right. Let me secure Victoria and then I’ll meet up to suit up,” he answered and searched, only to find Victoria frozen and staring up at the wall. He rushed forward, barely managing to get to her in time and out of the way of danger when the wall gave, crashing down in time to find a huge golem made of rock still moving with the momentum with his fist to plow it into the floor.

Steve barely had a chance to pull her out of the way, feeling some of the shards of glass that protected the art work hitting him.

He didn’t hesitate to get out of there, his arms wrapped securely around Victoria. He wasn’t too surprised to find Iron Man waiting near the security desk, the skylight destroyed for his entrance. Steve took the uniform, but Tony held his arms out for Victoria. “I’ll take the Half-pint,” he stated.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, but her voice was shaking.

She was scared.

Iron Man carefully secured her to him before he took off and Steve hid to get changed. He left it, mostly, alone there. Tony would replace any missing clothes and he rushed to go take care of the threat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony Stark touched down as carefully as he could. He wasn’t surprised as Agent Coulson stepped forward. He handed over the kid and she clung to the agent, despite the fact that she hadn’t seen him often. She buried her face into his shoulder and Coulson shot Tony a look.

“I’m off to go do aerial reconnaissance,” Tony stated and tore off, leaving Coulson to bark orders and hold a little girl in his arms.

Somehow, this made the stoic Agent look even more terrifying then before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The battle was taking far longer than it should have. The golems were hard to knock down and harder to keep down. Coulson had been forced to settle Victoria out of the way in a few junior agents’ care, and he distantly wondered where Doom was, considering that the man had, literally, disappeared from the art museum.

He was barking orders when he heard a rumble followed by a crack. He whirled around, only to see that the junior agents had moved to a location a bit securer then where they had been before…and right into a path of a wall. He was shouting orders as a golem worked and destroying the wall, dust and cracks already forming.

Victoria was already running away from it, only to slide to a stop as another golem barreled toward her. She turned and ran toward Coulson, while one of the junior agents raised her gun and fired at the golem, even with the knowledge that bullets would do nothing.

And they didn’t as it rushed her and batted her out of the way before it turned to follow Victoria.

Coulson raised his own gun and began to open fire on the golem, even as the wall, and building it was part of, crashed down, filling the air with dust.

And he moved forward, hoping to put himself between the civilian (who they could not get out of the area, not even if Thor carried her out) when he saw a black form _leap_ out of the shadows and wrap around the golem he had been shooting at.

The golem let out an unholy shriek and there was the sound of grinding rocks, the second moving to another part of the building, rocking it to knock it over. “Victoria, run!” Coulson shouted, but the girl had frozen.

Coulson moved to run to her side, when there was a horrible groaning.

He was forced to stop as the wall fell over, rushing in chunks of cement and rock toward Victoria. He slid to a stop as it crashed, his heart stilling.

He forced himself to breathe, even as the one golem stopped shrieking and the black form, barely visible through the dust, leapt to the second, causing it to scream and more rock grinding happened. However, Coulson could not see most of what was happening and was forced to cover his mouth and cough as the dust slowly cleared, revealing a soft, pulsing, electric blue light.

He turned and felt his jaw nearly drop, but he managed to keep his composure.

Victor von Doom was there, kneeling in the dust and the dirt, one arm making a bracing gesture, which the force field generated from, while the other arm held Victoria’s securely against his chest. The girl was trembling, but clutched his green tunic, face buried next to her fist.

Coulson watched as the enforced monarch stood, and, with a twist, turned the chunk of rock he had used his force field against dissolved to dust, and the force field flickered out.

The other arm wrapped around the girl and Coulson reholstered his weapon, ready to swear on his Captain America trading cards that the man standing there had wrapped himself almost…protectively around the girl, as if daring the rock golems to just _try_ and come at her again.

However, in this chaos, only Coulson had noticed.

Only Coulson saw it, the rest of the world focused on the rest of the golems and he strode forward.

Doom barely even twitched. Instead, he merely dislodged her hand, gently (far more gently then Coulson thought those metal fingers could), and settled her into Coulson’s waiting arms. She held onto Coulson and Doom stepped back.

And then he left without a word, flickering out of existence.

So, that’s how he moved so fast.

He teleported.

A chunk of cement landing perilously close to him brought him back to the present and he wrapped his arms more protectively around Victoria before he twisted around, already barking orders before he got to cover, holding her close.

Contemplate what this meant later, protect possibly world war inducing child now.

“Why can’t things ever be _simple_?” he questioned, but Victoria was too terrified to give an answer.

Coulson just held onto her and focused on getting them both out of this alive.


	10. Villain With Good Publicity (a mini-chapter)

Susan Storm was a woman who enjoyed a good, quiet, time at home without any disasters striking and getting to enjoy time with her family.

When rock golems appeared below said home, she ignored them. When Reed turned on the news to see if they would be called in by the Avengers (or just to muscle in on Tony's territory; seriously, why? Wasn't Doom  _enough_ Reed? Do you  _really_ need to tick off more people who can match you in intelligence, such as herself?), when he suddenly began to give very undignified squawking. She did not look up, nor did she ask what it was, until he suddenly grabbed her by her upper arm and hauled her up, forcing her to drop her book.

"What is it Reed?" she demanded as she was hauled into the TV room, where both Johnny and Ben seemed to be in shock.

She turned to the screen and blinked in surprise as she saw Doom...protecting a kid.

The glow of the force field light them through the dust, and the reporter was making comments, while Reed began to rant and Johnny and Ben continued to stare.

Susan, however, was wondering what it was about the girl (or a really long haired boy wearing a pink frilly shirt, but she was leaning towards 'girl') that had caused Doom to disregard his own safety to save her.

"Well...his P.R. manager will have a field day with this," Susan stated.

This just made Reed start a new rant about villains with good publicity.

She ignored him, turned back around, and settled back with her book after smoothing down the pages that got bent.

He wasn't destroying anything, the rock golems were almost gone, and they weren't needed.

Sue was going back to her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I couldn't resist.
> 
> I really, really, couldn't.
> 
> However, if I got the Fantastic Four horribly wrong, I apologize.
> 
> Mostly because they annoy me, especially Reed Richards.
> 
> ...He really, really, _really_ irritates me.


	11. Ramifications

Darcy let out a cry of relief as Coulson stepped into the Avengers' common room, still holding a terrified and shaking Victoria.

"Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed, the girl wrapped up in her arms. The dog, Koi, braced his paws against Darcy to nose the small child, while Kolmundur pressed his paws against Darcy's leg.

"We wouldn't have her if it weren't for Doom," Coulson stated, and ignored the sound of Steve dropping his shield in shock.

"What?" he questioned and Coulson didn't even have to answer when JARVIS had the TV flicker on.

_Dr. Victor von Doom; Hero or Center of a Publicity Stunt?_

The reporter was talking about Doom and his actions, along with speculation about whether he was truly or if he had merely orchestrated the entire thing to come off as a hero. Coulson merely stared at Kolmundur who was now circling. And as Darcy pulled away, Koi dropping down, the young woman sitting down on the couch, Kolmundur leapt up next to Darcy, immediately making his way into Victoria's arms, who wrapped them tightly around him.

Coulson, however, was staring at the fine rock dust that was in the puppy's fur, which puffed out of the fur with the movement of Victoria hugging him tightly.

She snuggled close, sneezing slightly, and with that, she began to sob. Darcy held them both tightly and Koi jumped up next to them, forcing Coulson to look away. "Debriefing in an hour. Darcy, will you be all right?" Coulson answered and the young woman nodded.

Coulson nodded back and went to his own floor to take a quick shower and contemplate what he knew.

Fact one; Doom risked his life to save their little Victoria.

Fact two; Victoria was the female version of Victor.

Fact three; Fact two could be a coincidence.

Fact four; Victoria's puppy was covered in rock dust and he knew the difference.

Fact five; Kolmundur had been left behind, here.

This...this was getting disturbing.

There were too many dots and not enough connections. If Victoria's puppy had been the black form that had  _killed_  two of the rock golems, how had it gotten in and out? If it wasn't, how had it gotten that dust? Why would Doom protect a child?

Coulson stilled as he worked on tying his tie.

Why would anyone protect a child, beyond the fact they were a child?

_The child was theirs._

There would be no way in  _hell_  that Doom would let a child of his out of his sight, to Coulson's knowledge.

But if...if the mother kept the child out of his reach, why did Doom give the child back?

He had a useless collection of facts and mostly suspicions. He  _hated_  suspicions, mostly because they colored facts.

He finished off the tie and tugged it into place before he left.

He needed to ask Darcy a few questions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Darcy, what is her mother’s name?” Coulson asked, causing the girl to jump slightly, even though Victoria didn’t stir.

“Um…what?” she asked, and inching away. Koi shifted a bit and raised his head from where he had been staring intently at the girl in Darcy’s arms.

“I need to know. There are too many unanswered questions, too much that is unknown, and I need to know. Did Kolmundur disappear at any time today? If not, how did he get covered in rock dust? What is her mother’s name? That last question would be best to have answered first,” Coulson answered as Darcy stood up nervously, now not looking at him.

Before he had time to press his advantage, Koi was suddenly there, face in his.

Golden eyes stared into Coulson’s, and there was a voice, distant.

_Enough. It is unimportant._

Coulson resisted, however, and glared.

 _“Oh well,”_ a voice echoed, deep and booming, it made Coulson’s head ache and he nearly fell to his knees. As it was, his vision swam and Koi…no _Coyote_ left his vision.

 _“We have no time. I apologize Darcy. Give me Victoria and I shall run with her,”_ Coyote stated.

“What did you do to Phil?” Darcy demanded.

 _“I just tried to make him stop the questioning, but he’s Magic-touched. And very strong-willed. It didn’t work. So I had to knock him out, but he’s resisting, and I **don’t have time** Darcy. I may love you as my own, as one of my Pups, but I need to get Victoria out of here,”_ Coyote stated.

“But…how are you going to take care of a five year old girl?” Darcy questioned.

 _“I raised you, didn’t I? We will be fine. Besides, I think I gave him some information accidentally. Now, give me Victoria,”_ Coyote stated and there was a rush of hot, desert, air, and then the world was cool again.

Darcy filled his vision, voice concerned. “I am so sorry,” she stated, fingers glowing softly, before she tapped his forehead, a cooling darkness rushing in.

It seemed Miss Lewis was hiding some things from them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Coyote sighed as he curled around the girl.

Loki’s apartment was still safe, but Coyote was facing a difficult problem.

The girl needed more care then Coyote could give. He should have gotten Darcy to stay here during the month. He…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced at Kolmundur.

It seemed the puppy-thing was now a killer.

He had destroyed two golems by grinding them down to rubble. Coyote stared out and considered his options.

The girl’s father was out of reach. Loki was in another realm, and beyond Coyote’s reach. Darcy was going to be under suspicion and, despite his lack of fear over being able to take care of Huldis, he was going to need aid.

However, the only other person he could get help from was…busy.

And Huldis’s father was, again, not an option.

Coyote let out a soft sigh and rested his head on his paws.

He would think more on this when she awoke.

He highly doubted he would think of anything soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/marveldatabase/images/c/cf/Victor_von_doom_(terra_616),victor_von_doom_0003.jpg(terra_616)_003gif,.jpg
> 
> That's how I view Dr. Doom when in full regalia.
> 
> I have no idea why.
> 
> Probably because of the speech bubble.
> 
> And he looks impressive.


	12. Surprises

Dr. Strange was used to odd things.

He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to handle Coyote, a magical being who slipped through his wards as if they were nothing, waiting for him on random days.

And he really didn’t think he would be able to handle him there with a young girl. “Why?” Strange questioned, because he could think of nothing else to ask.

 _“I am in need of assistance. If you do this for me, I’ll owe you a favor,”_  Coyote answered.

Strange stared at Coyote, who had just given him a carte-blanche favor.

“Well, I think today has just become the strangest day of my life,” Strange stated and Coyote bared his teeth at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Victor von Doom ignored what the news caster was saying as he focused on sorting through the various news camera shots. “Sire?” a voice called and he turned to look at the man.

“Sire, the reporters are getting insistent. Also, Richards has called again. I feel that if he does not communicate with you soon, he will try to burst in here,” the man continued and Victor nodded.

“Then I shall have him removed if he does,” Victor von Doom responded, flicking through the images before he found the one he wanted.

He carefully removed all possible traces of the news-feed and saved it before banishing all of it from the screen. “Sire,” the man began again and Doom fixed him with a look that was probably lost behind the mask, but the killer intent was not.

“Sire, the girl you saved. I have found the address she lives at,” the man stated and Doom’s eyes narrowed.

“It is a piece of windfall I thought you would like to exploit,” the man stated and Doom gave a nod, holding his hand out for the information.

The man stepped forward and, once Doom had the paper in his hand, read the information on it and noted it to be accurate. He didn't even pause as the knife flipped out into his hand, and he drove it into the man’s heart.

The look of surprise would have amused Doom, if he were in that mood.

He removed the knife from the holster and dropped it to the ground. He then paged the security guards. “A man just tried to assassinate me. Please remove the corpse,” he stated and stepped over the body, already heading to his room to replace the knife.

Once safely cloistered away, he pulled out the address and ran a metal thumb ran across the words.

"Don't worry my lily, I'll keep you safe," he murmured, before he carefully set the paper on fire, tossing it into a decorative bowl he never used.


End file.
